Sinastria
by WitchWhite
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la primera vez? La primera vez de todo siempre duele. ¿Tiene que ver tu signo zodiacal con tu forma de ser? ¿Cómo fue tu infancia? ¿Cuantas veces has tenido relaciones? Esta será una serie de catorce capítulos donde describo a mi idea, las relaciones sexuales/emocionales/sentimentales en la vida de cada uno de los caballeros. (R-17) FINALIZADO 12 signos Kanon y Shion
1. Chapter 1

_**SINASTRIA**_

 _Es la compatibilidad entre las cartas astrales del zodiaco. Una carta astral es información de vida basada en la fecha de nacimiento. Se rige por el zodiaco, la luna, los planetas y la fecha y hora de nacimiento._

 _ **Esta será una serie de catorce capítulos donde describo a mi idea, las relaciones sexuales/emocionales/sentimentales en la vida de cada uno de los caballeros, incluidos Kanon y Shion (14) basándome en las características de sus signos zodiacales. Afortunamente los personajes tienen muchas características de estos y por ello es fácil crear un toque emocional.**_

 _ **Temas a tratar:**_ _básicamente son sus relaciones sentimentales y sexuales, desde la primera vez que… hasta si alguna vez sintieron amor por alguien, lo que sucederá en tres casos. Por esa razón cree personajes OC pero no se asusten no ahondo mucho en ellos, sólo es un apoyo para explotar a los personajes._

 _ **Los relatos son cortos y breves. La redacción es rápida y concisa. Nada de darle vueltas al rollo, directo, al grano.**_

 _ **Espero haberme dado a entender. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Primer personaje:**_ _Mu de Aries_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _ligero lime o suave hentai. Personaje OC_

 _ **Se llama Marte porque es el planeta regente de este signo… (a ver cómo le cambio al de Shion que será el último)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kurumada a excepción del fic y personajes OC**_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Marte**

Los hombres Aries son de carácter fuerte, son dominantes, agresivos, apasionados, fuertes y atrayentes, quieren ser los primeros en dar el primer paso en todo. Tienen tendencia a ser egoístas, pero también tiene sus cualidades: son buenos trabajadores, responsables, aventureros, dinámicos, con altos proyectos de vida, centrados, con buena seguridad laboral y enamorados.

Pese a ser regido por un signo de fuego, dominado por Marte, entre violencia y guerra. Mu era una singularidad entre los arianos. Pudiera ser por la educación que recibió del mismo Patriarca, quién era similar. Siempre se caracterizó por ser un joven de carácter tranquilo y callado desde niño.

A diferencia de sus otros compañeros, mantenía siempre su vida privada en secreto, sólo Aldebarán y eso a veces, conocía algunos detalles. No estaba interesado en mujeres ni en hombres. Pasaba desapercibido el tema, indiferente tal vez. O bien porque no podía mezclarse con cualquier humana. Su genética no le permitía procrear con mortales, aunque tampoco estaba interesado en dejar descendencia. Tenía diecinueve años y además era un Santo Dorado.

Nadie sabía cuándo debutó por primera vez con una mujer a sus diecinueve años. Una profesora de la Universidad de Athenas diez años mayor que él. La cual siempre lo mantuvo a raya reafirmándole que no buscaba compromisos. Cosa que le vino bien.

La conoció en una visita a Rodorio justo cuando Kiki partió a Jamir por un encargo. Él se sintió interesado por la pequeña conferencia que dio dentro de un festival cultural que se celebraba esa semana. Doctora en Historia, Maestra en antropología; explicaba en un mapa sobre el continente del cual provenía su nombre y sus orígenes: Mu.

Al terminar la charla, Mu caminó a ella. La felicitó por su plática. La profesora lo miró como si se tratara de un fantasma. No daba crédito a su existencia. Pidió permiso para tocar su rostro, los lunares y las manos. Era un auténtico descendiente muviano. Conmovido y halagado, aceptó la invitación a su casa. Quería escuchar todo lo que pudiera decirle sobre el tema. Aunque Mu aseguró que no había nada más que decir, ella estaba bien informada, era una experta en el tema.

El departamento estaba en una de las nuevas zonas residenciales. Grecia se encaminaba a la modernización alrededor de sus ruinas. La profesora de origen alemán le invitó una taza de café y biscochos. Le divertía la felicidad de aquella mujer por su origen.

Pese a no ser una belleza deslumbrante, su autenticidad y sencillez lo atraparon. Sus cabellos dorados caían debajo de los hombros y llevaba gafas. Y esa forma apasionada de hablar y no asustarse cuando le confesó que era un caballero dorado.

Para ella probablemente fue un plus, un trofeo, una reliquia porque así lo trataba. Para Mu, su compañía fue agradable, así que se encontró apareciendo durante las horas libres. Ya sea en su oficina, en los pasillos de la universidad y en su recamara.

No tuvo problema en admitir lo que sentía, le gustaba y también despertó en él algo de lo que nunca se percató. Porque ella no parecía buscar nada, él era quien tomaba la iniciativa de todos los encuentros y eso lo agradecía. Le permitía ir a su ritmo.

A los hombres de Aries no les gustan los juegos. Aries enfoca las cosas de forma directa, tanto en el romance como en los negocios. Una vez que el amor ha sido reconocido, Aries no perderá un segundo. Con un Aries, el amor es como caminar por la cuerda floja entre un cálido interés y un desapego distraído.

De esta forma, escogió a esa mujer para que fuese su primera y única experiencia en lo sexual y en el "amor". Ella era de signo libra, lo cual le daba ventaja pues de acuerdo con la astrología era una afinidad.

Mu se desconoció en la cama. Se encontró pasional y fiero. Ni siquiera en el combate era así. Dominaba la situación de una manera sencilla, donde ella jamás se quejó.

Desde que la beso y llevó sus manos a la cintura, sintió un deseo ardiente de penetrarla. Las veces que fuera necesario para calmar esa necesidad. Posesivo y demandante. La hacia suya con esa premisa. "Eres mía" El nuevo Mu que se presentaba hacia honor a los Aries. Besando ávidamente los pechos de la mujer, tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sintiendo, experimentando, descargando todos sus fluidos sobre ella.

Satisfecha, le rogó volver a verlo. Y así fue durante seis meses. Perdió la cuenta y los pretextos que decía a Kiki cuando no lo encontraba en casa. Hasta que simplemente las últimas semanas, ella estaba ocupada y cuando se aparecía le pedía se marchara porque no podía atenderlo. De manera fría y hasta distante.

Mu se sentía herido, pero no por el rechazo, sino porque ella no era franca. La realidad es que esa relación jamás estuvo basada en un cariño emocional, era sólo sexual y algo nuevo para ambos.

Fueron presa de la frialdad y el aburrimiento. Ella no quería hablar sobre el tema y Mu estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Aquel fuego ariano que dormía en él y salía sólo en cuestión sexual se estaba manifestando. Al grado de gritarle en su oficina que las cosas no podían seguir así. Ella en vez de retar. Le pidió no volver a verse.

― Ya basta de juegos niño, fuiste un hermoso trofeo, pero ya no quiero seguir. Eres demasiado demandante y explosivo. Y es evidente que no llegaremos a ningún lado. Eres un mocoso, Mu, yo tengo una gran carrera por delante. Además en mis planes no está el casarme.

No sabía que lo enfureció más, que lo llamara niño y mocoso o que creyera que pensaba en algo más serio. Siendo visto como un inmaduro muchacho enamorado.

― Nadie habló de matrimonio. Sólo me molesta que no puedas ser clara como lo estás siendo ahora.

― Vete― pidió exasperada, regresando a su trabajo― fue hermoso conocerte niño del Tibet. Gracias por todo.

Aquella mirada fría tras los lentes, le hicieron comprender a Mu que las mujeres "mortales" no tenían lo que se necesitaba. Es por eso que de ahora en adelante sí se encontraba otra mujer, esperaba que fuera de su raza.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Gracias por leer. Si les ha gustado ya saben que son bien importantes sus comentarios. Porque es el nervio de sacar un nuevo fic y que nadie comente. Digo porque con un no me gusta también uno aprende.**_

 _ **Saludos dejen galletas en forma de Aioria digo de gatitos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo. Trataré de subir tres por tanda. Quiero ver como resulta hasta géminis, antes de tirar los demás.**

 **Personaje:** _Aldebaran x OC_

 **Venus:** _Planeta regente de Tauro_

 **Advertencias: ligero lime**

 **-o-**

 **Venus**

Las personas nacidas bajo el signo de tauro se caracterizan por ser firmes, leales, sensuales, prácticas, coleccionistas, testarudas y hogareñas. Tauro es un signo que emana fuerza y solidez, constancia, gracia y sensualidad.

Cosa que a Aldebaran le gustaba mucho, ya que cumplía a la perfección con todos los puntos de un taurino, incluso el buen apetito. Tal vez no se consideraba muy sensual o grácil, reconocía que no era tan atractivo como sus compañeros. Y lo compensaba con su buen sentido del humor y su agradable carácter. Por lo general estaba rodeado de personas, ya sea sirvientes, aprendices, soldados, etc.

Desde niño fue siempre jovial, al grado de ganarse la confianza y la simpatía de muchos compañeros, incluidos el hermético Shaka y el reservado Mu. Aunque con su vida personal prefería guardarse las cosas más importantes. Como la admiración que sentía por Mayura, el caballero de plata mujer más poderosa de todas. Reconocer la gracia y belleza de algunas doncellas del Santuario o lo guapas que se han puesto algunas amazonas. Desde que tenía doce años apreciaba la belleza y no sólo en las mujeres, también animales y la naturaleza en general. Aceptaba que Aioria y Milo se convertían en hombres muy atractivos.

Aldebarán tenía una mente tan abierta que se expandía y no juzgaba a otros. Tanto las preferencias sexuales de Misty o los delicados gustos de Afrodita. A él no le importaba lo que hicieran de sus vidas, sí eso los hacía felices por él estaba bien.

En cuanto a su propia felicidad, a veces se resignaba. En plena pubertad aceptó que algunos no nacen con la misma estrella o suerte de otros. Así que en cuestiones de amor y mujeres no estaba su felicidad. El error más grave de Aldebarán es dar las cosas por hecho y juzgarse así mismo sin darse una oportunidad. Lección que aprendió gracias a una joven que conoció hace dos meses a la que decidió no volver a ver a causa de la siguiente batalla.

Como buen comensal que era, gustaba de ir a los bufets y festivales gastronómicos en Rodorio, como fue en esa ocasión. Los cortes argentinos y brasileños estaban de moda en un restaurante casi a la salida del pueblo. El fin de semana tomó camino hacia dicho lugar.

Todo marchaba natural, disfrutando de los jugosos filetes, la cerveza y ensalada. Hasta que una de las meseras se acercó para conocer sus impresiones de los cortes. De acuerdo con su explicación, esa información era importante para el restaurante. Tomo datos básicos, edad, nombre, procedencia y domicilio. Para finalmente sorprenderse.

― ¡Señor Aldebarán! No lo reconocí. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Tauro hizo el intento por recordar ese rostro infantil y sencillez de sus ropas. Y con una disculpa dijo no recordar.

― Cuando era niña, mi mamá tenía una florería y yo le obsequie algunas flores un día. Su rostro lucia triste y le dije que esas flores le ayudarían a no sentirse en soledad.

Aldebarán de inmediato sonrió. Claro que recordaba a esa pequeña infante. Aquella vez era su cumpleaños, diecisiete años y recién había regresado de su entrenamiento en Brasil. Extrañaba su tierra y su familia. Ella inocente, se acercó para hacerlo feliz. Ahora, su padre había construido ese restaurante. Al parecer la abundancia les sonreía. Su plática era elocuente y dinámica. No se perdía ningún detalle de sus palabras. Debería tener alrededor de dieciséis años.

Le dejo la invitación abierta al restaurante cuando él quisiera. Siempre sería bienvenido. Aldebarán agradeció el gesto y se marchó.

Desde hace dos meses frecuenta el restaurante y su casa. Reconoce que son citas como se lo hizo ver Mu cuando le dijo a donde se dirigía una tarde. Citas que terminaban en comer pastel y fruta, mirar el atardecer. Citas donde ella colocaba su mano sobre la suya descuidadamente. Citas donde ella le dio su primer beso. Un beso inocente y dulce. Ella era tan sencilla y natural, como la belleza que admiraba en la naturaleza. Jamás le dijo que no. Su inseguridad se desvanecía cada que ella le demostraba cariño.

Sin embargo, fue un poco premeditado decirle adiós por culpa de los sucesos que se avecinaban al Santuario. Ella entendió, aunque no quería separarse de él. Pese a ser una niña, entendía bien el significado del amor y el respeto. No quería perderlo. Y como muestra de su amor, quiso que fuera el primero. Sin informarle, lo llevó a las afueras del pueblo, cerca de los barrios bajos, donde las habitaciones costaban casi medio euro. Entraron a una de ellas. Aldebarán quería y no entender lo que pasaría. Podía decirle que no, porque ella era una niña y él apenas si entendía la felicidad que lo consumía.

― Quiero que me des algo para recordarte― dijo sentada en la cama. Golpeó la sabana para que se sentara junto a él― yo entiendo tu misión. Ahora entiende mi corazón. Te amo.

Y ese amor inundó los suspiros de Aldebarán. Interrumpió su lucha interna. Si no era hoy no sería jamás. Tal vez no sobreviviría, no tenía idea con lo que se enfrentaría. Ella le estaba ofreciendo además de un amor sincero y sin demandas, su cuerpo, el cuerpo de una niña virgen que no podía esperar a hacerse mayor.

― Contéstame algo. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?

El rostro de la joven se hizo cada vez más tierno. Su sonrisa lo envolvió.

― Y por qué no. Eres un hombre extraordinario. Me quisiera casar contigo.

Las terminales nerviosas le fallaron. Ese amor no estaba destinado para todos. Pudiera ser que sus compañeros nacieron con estrellas de belleza, ferocidad, fortuna, pero él tenía la del amor. La besó. No había porque dudar. ¿Por qué negarse a este encantamiento humano?

― Tengo miedo de lastimarte― dijo entonces cuando estaba sin camisa y sólo con el pantalón, haciendo evidente su erección. Ella por su parte sólo estaba en ropa interior acostada en la cama.

― Creo que es normal, la primera vez siempre duele… ― rodeó su cuello con sus delicados brazos― no te preocupes, yo soportaré. Creo que este dolor, será menos que el verte partir.

 **-o-**

 _ **Dudas y sugerencias, críticas constructivas, son recibidas.**_

 _ **Gracias :D por leer y el tiempo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capitulo**

 **Personajes:** _Saga x OC (satélite de Artemisa)_

 **Mercurio es el planeta regente de Géminis**

 **Advertencia:** _ligero lemon/hentai así todo sutil_

 **-o-**

 **Mercurio**

Los gemínianos son personas de aspectos contrastados y a veces contrapuestos. La dualidad que los representa se muestra en todos los campos: en lo moral, lo bueno entra en conflicto con lo malo; en lo religioso, dioses luchan contra demonios, y en lo psicológico, las decisiones conscientes compiten con los instintos inconscientes.

No pudieron narrar mejor a Saga en ese tipo de descripción zodiacal. Una guerra galáctica era su cabeza. Sobre todo en la pubertad porque no entendía que pasaba con su vida. La vocecita en su cabeza terminó por ganarle y hacer lo que decía.

Así terminó dominando el Santuario a sus escasos trece/catorce años, encerrando a su hermano gemelo, mandó matar a un compañero y castigó a todo aquel que se opusiera a él.

¿Su infancia? Lo poco que recuerda es tener que cuidar un grupo de niños junto a Aioros. La desesperación y odio por ver como trataban a su hermano. ¿Jugar? A veces, cuando tenía ocho o diez años jugaba con Kanon y Aioros cuando no estaba con Shion.

Siendo el patriarca tuvo todo el tiempo para desquitar lo que no pudo cuando era niño. Aunque, experimentó la vida de forma distinta. En la pubertad un niño normal, encuentra la sexualidad con curiosidad y algo prohibido. Una travesura y juego al tocarse con películas y revistas porno. Pero Saga, lo tenía en vivo.

Esa vocecilla suya le hizo cometer las más grandes perversiones que una mente retorcida adulta pueda tener.

Organizó orgias privadas en el Santuario; acudían sólo políticos, empresarios y muchas ninfas. Él sólo observa a sus quince/dieciséis años. Esporádicamente se tocaba pero jamás dejo que otra mujer u hombre lo mancillara. Era el Patriarca. Sí bien quería experimentar aquello que veía, no se atrevía. Aún conservan esa inseguridad pueril. Se conformaba con masturbarse y dejar que esa necesidad pasara. De cualquier manera no había con quien pudiera practicar. Ni de loco se acuesta con una ninfa, han sido tocadas por tantos hombres que le producen asco. Le gustaba tenerlas alrededor para verlas, tocarles los pechos como juego y recibir sus atenciones, pero tener sexo, jamás. Tendría sexo con ellas después de los veintiún años, cuando hubo renovado la corte a causa de una mujer.

Encontraba a todas y todos indignos de sus caricias y sobre todo de su virginidad. Como griego y Patriarca del Santuario, aquello era un ritual. No le urgía perder ese detalle. Estaba más preocupado por saber dónde estaba Athena y el cadáver (si es que había) de Aioros.

A los diecinueve años, comenzaron a llegar nuevas doncellas al Santuario para atenciones generales y personales del Patriarca. Una mañana se presentaron las primeras cinco. Una de ellas llamó su atención, de ojos grises y cabello castaño, miraba el suelo. Era menuda y pecosa.

La encontró algunas veces en los pasillos, acomodando las toallas de baño, aseando su habitación, sirviendo vino y fruta en su estudio. No entendía que tenía ella que la hacía diferente a las demás. Su caminar era simple, sus cabellos alborotados y miraba distraída la ventana. Pidió a la supervisora de las doncellas que le hablara sobre ella. Dijo su nombre y ser de la misma edad que él. De signo sagitario, lo que lo atrajo más. Recientemente llegó al Santuario ofreciendo sus servicios. Era del Sur de Grecia y no tiene a donde ir. Era un poco misteriosa su historia, pero igual estaba interesado.

La descubrió una mañana barriendo su habitación. Llevaba un vestido azul con un delgado cinturón. Hizo una reverencia y acomodó su cabello de tal forma que cubriera un tatuaje en la nuca. Saga tiró de su brazo e hizo el cabello a un lado para apreciar el símbolo. Ella se asustó, pidió disculpas de rodillas.

Era un símbolo lunar, correspondiente a Artemisa. Dijo ser devota a ella y por esa razón el tatuaje. Saga lo dejo pasar. Muchas mujeres preferían encomendarse a ella o Afrodita. Sin embargo, el contacto de su piel fue como un hechizo. Quiso volver a tocarla. Su suavidad y arom, tenía que verificar que fueran cierto y no su imaginación. Así que tomando poder de su autoridad, la llamó.

Sin explicaciones ni avisos, le pidió que se desnudara. La doncella consternada no reaccionó. Saga hizo uso de su habilidad mental y amenazó con correrla del Santuario y asegurar que no tuviera donde más ir en toda Grecia si no obedecía. Asustada, comenzó a desvestirse. Los tatuajes estaban en la pantorrilla izquierda, en el coxis y el vientre.

― Devota de Artemisa― le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cabeza atrayéndola a él― me gustas. ¿Qué tienes que me vuelves loco?

Ella no respondió, seguía asustada y sus ojos cristalinos. Aquella sumisión lo excitaron aun más.

Fue la primera vez para él, con sorpresa descubrió que no lo era para ella. ¿Cómo? Se supone que la devoción a Artemisa pide castidad.

Lo hicieron varias veces esa tarde, en el sillón, el suelo, de pie, en la pared, en la mesa. Toda la frustración que existió alguna vez por no desfogarse, salió. Se encontró siendo un poco delicado y violento al mismo tiempo. Ella hacia todo lo que pedía, dócil y complaciente. Hasta que se aburrió y la desechó como un juguete.

No se lo dijo, pero debía sentirse afortunada por romper la castidad del Patriarca. La vio vestirse. Antes de cruzar la puerta se giró. Sus ojos grises apuntaron directo a los suyos.

― Que hombre tan interesante eres, Saga de Géminis― Saga tragó en seco y se levantó del sillón con premura. Caminó hacia ella pero se detuvo unos pasos. Su cosmo lo hizo detenerse― mi señora Artemisa estará muy contenta con la información que le daré. Soy uno de sus Satelites. Vine aquí para entrar en ti, en tu cuerpo, tu mente y conocer quien está al mando del Santuario ahora. Será muy interesante ver como se desenvolverá la guerra cuando Athena regrese.

Abrió la puerta y corrió a la salida. Saga no la siguió. Estaba pasmado. Ella lo traicionó, todos los sagitario son iguales. Debía empezar a seleccionar bien su entorno de acuerdo a compatibilidades astrales. ¿Una espía de Artemisa y él cayó como imbécil? No cabía duda que debía adiestrar su libido y bajar su energía sexual si no quería volver a cometer el mismo error. A causa de eso, por seguridad cambió la corte de ninfas y doncellas. Haciéndoles pasar por una prueba para conocer su lealtad. En tanto las mujeres que compartieran su cama, de ahora en adelante, debían desaparecer después de estar con él.

 **-o-**

 _ **Huy que me ha quedado bien bonito y sobre todo porque quedo enlazado a la historia original. Me gustaría saber más sobre los Satelites de Artemisa, desde niña quería que saliera en Saint Seiya y me lo cumplieron de adulta… si se puede :D**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo por leer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Segunda parte del capitulo 3**

 **Me da penita que tenga que ser segundo el Kanon pero así es esto.**

 **Ya mencione que Mercurio es regente de Geminis**

 **Personajes:** _Kanon x (heteras) Son la elite de la Diosa Afrodita. Y traen una noticia y una sorpresa para Kanon que, entra súper bien en la trama. Quedo muy adecuado._

 **Mercurio II**

Los géminis son buenos comunicadores, cambiantes, inquisidores, versátiles, nerviosos, curiosos, falsos, ingeniosos y de naturaleza dual. Admiran todo lo mental, lo erudito. Necesitan desarrollar una gran actividad intelectual, siendo difícil para ellos entablar una relación con alguien que sea inferior intelectualmente a él o que le defraude.

Todos sabían que no había necesidad de recordarle esto a los gemelos. Kanon sobre todo que estaba orgulloso de ser lo que era. Falsos, curiosos e ingeniosos. Eso le causaba muchos problemas al gemelo menor, porque no podía evitar, estaba en su naturaleza, su código genético, en las estrellas. Para bien o mal Saga estaba igual, un poquito peor.

A diferencia de su hermano que sí tenía los reflectores en el Santuario. Kanon tenía que vivir al margen. Así que trataba de no meterse en problemas. A demás de los entrenamientos que hacia privados y con su hermano, quedaba más tiempo libre. Lo usaba tratando de aprender mucho acerca de historia, mitología y las estrellas. Para ese entonces tenía diez años y siempre Saga lo encontraba en el bosque durmiendo en medio de hojas y cuadernos por sus apuntes. Tenía el cuerpo molido por el entrenamiento. A veces le causaba tristeza por eso siempre lo cuidaba ofreciendo comida y curando sus heridas.

Hasta que sucedió todo a los trece años. Lo encerró en aquella celda acuática sin ninguna consideración. Aunque al paso de los días nunca le faltase comida, ni agua. Enviaba sirvientes a atender sus necesidades. Claro, una jaula de oro en medio del mar. Mientras Saga exploraba facetas de la vida él tenía que sobrevivir de la marea.

Con el paso de los años no quedaba más que tedio, fastidio y resignación. A veces enviaba mensajes con los criados que dudaba le hicieran llegar. Otras mandaban sirvientas para entregar nuevas ropas. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años aparecieron un grupo de mujeres distintas al Santuario. Eran cuatro en total. Lo observaban fijamente una vez la marea estaba abajo y podía poner los pies en la arena.

Ellas reían divertidas como si Kanon fuese un espectáculo. Todas vestían telas transparentes que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Una de ellas abrió las piernas mostrando su vulva. Kanon se sonrojó y todas rieron.

― ¿Qué hacen? Díganle a mi hermano que sus bromas estúpidas no me molestan.

Por si se tratase una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, no parecía ser ese motivo, ellas siguieron riendo. Luego se marcharon.

No duro mucho tiempo su soledad, porque aparecieron tres días seguidos, justo cuando la marea estaba baja y la espuma llegaba a rozar los pies de Kanon. Sus visitas lo consternaban. No hablaban y sólo lo observaban detenidamente. Como si fuera un pre ritual a su camino a Atlantis, las mujeres se acercaron a la celda y entraron. Su cuerpo se llenó de una especie de aceite y pasaron a través de los barrotes.

En menos de cinco minutos tenía a las cinco mujeres dentro de la celda con él. Aquello lo contrario, quien en el mundo puede hacer esto. Por más que pensó no pudo, ellas comenzaron a acercarse a él.

― Heteras ― dijo una de ellas― elite de Afrodita.

Qué tenía que ver Afrodita con él. Ellas comenzaron a acariciarlo mientras quitaban su ropa. Kanon intentó escapar pero ellas tenían bastante fuerza.

― ¿Qué hacen? Y-yo no tengo cuentas con Afrodita.

― Esto no es por ti, es por nosotras…― dijo la misma mujer mientras metía su miembro a la boca.

― Déjate llevar, Kanon… no cualquier hombre tiene el privilegio de estar con una cortesana de Afrodita…― susurró una de ellas.

Kanon cerró los ojos mientras sentía los labios y la húmeda boca de aquella hetera. Una vez desnudo una por una se montó sobre él. Mientras una lo besaba, otra tomaba su mano para meterla entre sus piernas. La más astuta obligó al gemelo menor a jugar con su entrada con ayuda de su lengua. Esto no era otra cosa que una violación, por donde lo viera. Pero no podía quejarse y llorar después, que iban a pensar.

Una vez pasado todas las heteras por su cuerpo. Lo observaron.

― Nuestra señora quería saber que estaba pasando en el Santuario― explicó la primera que habló― está un poco curiosa de todo este acontecimiento con Athena. Además…― dijo aquello en su oído― uno de ustedes dos, gemelos malditos, guarda al amante de nuestra señora. El dios Ares.

Kanon se paralizó. Las heteras comenzaron a reír desesperadas.

― Relájate, Kanon de Géminis. Vendremos otro día.

― Necesitas experiencia.

― Si tú eres el Señor Ares tendrás que complacernos a todas antes de estar con nuestra señora.

― Esto es una locura, un error, una trampa― Kanon aterrado, aun desnudo dejando en las pequeñas olas de mar lo acariciaran. Quería huir.

De la misma manera que entraron a la celda, salieron. Sus risas eran taladros, huecos en su memoria. No quería volver a verlas. Daba igual si la paso bien o no. Solo de pensar que Afrodita buscaba a su amante le dolió la cabeza. Esperaba que no fuera él, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de Saga y tuviera que soportar la lujuria y ninfomanía de estas mujeres.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Andale… Kanon suertudo, mira que no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio de las cortesanas de Afrodita. Awww Ares el amante de la diosa. O sea, Saga… vas a tener que cumplir algún día.**_

 _ **Gracias … siempre gracias**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta es la segunda vez que escribo sobre DeathMask y no pensé que se tratara de un personaje tan complejo. No estoy muy conforme con esta viñeta, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, estoy guardado a la mafia siciliana para otra ocasión y es que por más que quiera no puedo evitar que este men es un psicótico.**_

 _ **Luna por ser planeta regente de cáncer.**_

 _ **Parejas:**_ _DeathMask x OC (yo diría una pueblerina italiana)_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Angustia y un ligero lime._

 _ **-o-**_

 **Luna**

Los nacidos bajo el signo de cáncer se caracterizan por ser tremendamente emocionales, viven dominados por los sentimientos, la sensualidad y la intuición sometida a una gran tensión nerviosa. Son tímidos y sensibles pero al mismo tiempo ambiciosos y seguros de sí mismos.

Cualquiera que conociera a Death Mask, como le apodaban sus compañeros, negarían rotundamente esta descripción. Aunque emocional sí es, dramático e intuitivo. Tanto como para tener acceso al inframundo. La realidad es que el cangrejo tiene muchas cualidades pero se reserva. Por miedo, inseguridad, pero sobre todo por desconfianza. Le ha costado tanto confiar en el mundo que prefiere estar dentro de su caparazón. Aunque ha encontrado en Shura y Afrodita complicidad, le ha costado mucho trabajo.

Durante su infancia, siempre fue travieso, inquieto, corriendo de un lado a otro porque esa era su naturaleza emocional. Entrenó un tiempo en Italia y otro en el Santuario. Generalmente no estaba interesado en otras cuestiones que no fuera el entrenamiento, hacer travesuras con sus amigos o simplemente dormir y pasar el rato.

Los seres humanos no significaban nada, eran parte de la decoración. Al cumplir catorce años, fue a Sicilia donde comenzó a despertar esa curiosidad por el otro género. Cerca de la playa donde entrenaba, había un grupo de muchachas mayores mandando desnudas. Cuando notaron su presencia comenzaron a reírse mientras lo invitaban. Mask salió corriendo por el horror que representaba sentir una erección. Trato de ignorarlas, se distraía.

Fue hasta los dieciséis años que regresó a Grecia. En la víspera de su cumpleaños, el Patriarca lo llamó. Quería darle un hermoso regalo a uno de sus caballeros más fieles, porque pese a todo Mask había demostrado lealtad y respeto. El cáncer esperó un regaló común, algún objeto, baratijas que luego vendía porque no encontraba valor en nada material.

― Mi regalo es algo que puedes usar las veces que quieras― explicó el Patriarca con la voz rasposa.

Curioso Death sonrió, no tenía idea que podría ser pero tuvo curiosidad. El día del cumpleaños, llegó a los aposentos del Patriarca como lo había acordado. Lo siguió hasta el calabozo, debajo de Star Hill. Para Mask fue tan interesante que su sonrisa no desaparecía. El Patriarca lo conocía bien, sus gustos, cualidades, bajas y virtudes. Llegaron a una especie de bodega. La puerta de madera oscura estaba cerrada con llave. Saga entregó la llave al menor.

― Sí no es de tu agrado, dime y conseguiré algo más adecuado.

Dicho eso desapareció del pasillo. No había nadie más en esa parte del calabozo. Emocionado e inquieto abrió la puerta. Una muchacha de más o menos su misma edad o mayor. Estaba atada sobre una cama. Su cabello negro y ojos del mismo color lo atraparon. Se acercó como si revisara un objeto desconocido. Ella estaba amordazada y en medio de sus pechos había una nota escrita en italiano.

 _Durante tu entrenamiento en Sicilia dijeron que quedaste sorprendido con las revoltosas que se bañaban desnudas en la playa. Cuando te llamaron no acudiste por vergüenza y miedo. Es natural. Eras muy joven. Ahora, querido Death Mask caballero dorado de cáncer, este es mi regalo para ti. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras con ella. De todas formas, no tiene nombre, no tiene casa, no tiene vida. Es como una muñeca. Una muñeca que le gustaba nadar en las aguas de Sicilia…_

Firmaba el Patriarca. La muchacha estaba aterrada. Se acercó, la tocó con las yemas de los dedos igual que si se tratara de una reliquia. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella. Y no quería decepcionar al Patriarca que probablemente le preguntaría que sucedió. Death al contrario de los demás, no estaba muy relacionado hasta ese momento con la sexualidad. Aunque sólo de verla tenía una erección y quería besarla, tocarla y lo que se le viniera a la cabeza que no sólo radicaba en sexo simple.

Rompió el vestido en tiras y tocó sus senos. Olió su cuello mientras cerraba sus ojos. El aroma de mujer lo hizo reaccionar y subir a su cuerpo, abrir sus piernas y reír como suelen reír los niños crueles. El cumpleaños número diecisiete de cáncer sería memorable.

Después de dos meses de jugar con esa muñeca, esta se rompió. No soportó las torturas ni las vejaciones que su dueño hacía con ella. El Patriarca le aconsejó que para la siguiente vez tratara que los juguetes duraran más, porque no era tan fácil conseguirlos.

Desde ese día las mujeres pasaron a ser simples objetos sexuales que si no sabían complacerlo, las torturaba, eso sí le daba placer.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Insisto que no fue como de mi completo agrado pero es lo que había, me esforcé.**_

 _ **Saludos a los fantasmitas :D**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**En esta secuela es la primera vez que escribo de manera individualidad de la mayor parte de los personajes. Me gusto como quedo el de Leo.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Lime sutil, ligero_

 _ **Parejas:**_ _Aioria x Marin_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Sol**

Leo es un signo regido por el sol, símbolo de la vitalidad y la fuerza, por ello las personas nacidas bajo este signo se caracterizan por ser leales, enérgicas, valientes, extravagantes, egocéntricas, cariñosas, generosas y vanidosas.

Egocentrismo y valentía son las características más marcadas en Aioria. Él está muy orgulloso de su signo, de su vanidad y el ego es tan grande que por eso actúa impetuosamente. Desde niño ha sido así, enérgico y extravagante. A veces ni su hermano lo soportaba. Siempre quería la mejor comida, los mejores juguetes, lo mejor para el mejor. Sólo cuando realmente entendía que debía ser más sencillo lo era, como cuando murió su hermano. Desde ese momento aprendió sobre la humildad. Su infancia se truncó por ese lamentable hecho.

Vivía diario los insultos, las agresiones y el desprecio de todos en el Santuario. Nadie quería cerca al hermano del traidor. Muchas veces se quedó a dormir en la calle, no tenía que comer. Algunas veces Milo llevaba comida y lo invitaba a dormir a su cabaña. Pero no quería ir porque encontraría a Shura y lo odiaba. A los diez años, finalmente consiguió la armadura de Leo y ya lo iban respetando. Se había esforzado demasiado como para no obtenerla. Así que ya podía sobrevivir mejor y estar a la par de otros. De esta forma vengaría a su hermano y les demostraría que no era traidor.

Cuando cumplió dieciséis años conoció a Marín, ella tenía doce. Llevaba un pequeño antifaz por ser aprendiz, le convidaba de su comida cuando lo veía solo en el coliseo. Desde que la conoció ha sido tan buena amiga que se sentía miserable. Ella se preguntaba porque siempre estaba solo.

¿A caso los caballeros dorados no eran sus amigos? Preguntaba. ¿Por qué siempre luce tan triste? Cuando él debía protegerla, ella era quien vía por él, se sentía patético.

Entre todo ese escenario dramático, siempre estaba ella. A sus dieciocho, la vio crecer y convertirse en caballero de águila. Ya no era una niña, a sus catorce años, se estaba convirtiendo en una señorita. Admiró su figura delgada y sus músculos torneados. Lo malo es que ya no podía ver su sonrisa por la máscara. Recordaba muy poco las facciones de su cara, pero sabía que era bonita. En los ratos libres quedaban en un risco y comían dulces oyendo el mar. Con ella podía hablar de todo y quedarse callado sin sentirse incómodo. Algunos compañeros y soldados se reían y hacían bromas de que iban a terminar de novios y casados. Aioria rojo como tomate les pedía que los dejaran en paz. Marín no respondía. Hubiera querido ver su cara.

Nunca se ha sentido más cómodo con ninguna otra mujer. Y no era que tuviera muchas amigas, hablaba con muchas amazonas pero era tan breve el trato que no pasaba más. Las mujeres en Rodorio se limitaban a saludar, si no hubiera sido por Marín jamás habría sabido lo que era hacer el amor.

Y todo comenzó por una tontería, justo cuando ella cumplió dieciséis y él tenía veinte. Entre peleas de juego a las orillas del bosque, la máscara de Marín cayó. Dejando ver su hermoso rostro. Aioria quedo sin palabras, con la boca y los ojos entre abiertos. Marín estaba avergonzada. Tomó la máscara sin intensión de volver a colocarla.

― Ya, ya sabes el protocolo, Aioria― dijo despacio Marín como si dijera una tragedia.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?― preguntó el león tragando saliva. Su decisión definiría el destino de ambos.

― Siempre podemos hacer como que nada paso― dijo ella mirando en dirección al Santuario― es muy incómodo, no estoy lista para tomar una decisión. Soy muy joven… dentro de un par de meses me convertiré en maestra. Es mucha responsabilidad para mí.

― Nada de hacer como que no pasó nada, Marín. Las reglas son reglas. Y no vas a huir de esto― de Aioros aprendió a no huir de los problemas y Marín como toda una piscis quería irse por las ramas hacer como que no pasa nada, porque su mundo estaba en un castillo.

― ¿E-es necesario que dé una respuesta en este momento?― preguntó nerviosa.

― No, toma un día, no más…

― Que duro eres. Por esto podría decidir matarte

Aioria cambió su semblante, quedo serio y helado al escuchar aquello. Si ella tomara esa decisión, no podría ser feliz nunca más. La quería, porque era su mejor amiga, su hermana, a veces su madre y mucho tiempo la mujer que quería. Porque la quiso desde que ella tenía doce años y la conoció. Su dulzura y cariño revivió ese corazón herido por la pérdida de su hermano.

― Mañana te veo aquí al atardecer― indicó Aioria con cierta autoridad.

Ella aceptó, se colocó la máscara y se fue. La vio marcharse, el vaivén de sus caderas, su melena roja y la diminuta cintura. No sabía qué hacer si elegía amarlo y mucho menos si no. Confió en su orgullo, en el ego en el yo soy, yo lo puedo.

Cerca del bosque había una caballa abandonada. En ella había una mesa vieja con sillas de madera picada y una cama con un colchón que seguramente tenía insectos. Marín se sentó en la silla y dejo la máscara sobre la mesa. Una vez dijo que lo amaría, Aioria la abrazó tan fuerte que sintió sus senos en su abdomen. La besó, rodeo su cintura, olfateó su cabello. La quería. Marín estaba asustada y nerviosa.

― Tengamos sexo― dijo ella. Antes que Aioria reprochara algo ella habló― ya eres mío Leo, ya soy tuya, ¿qué lo impide? Le he dicho a Maruya lo que ha sucedido. Me dijo que hiciera el amor contigo.

Sin esperar nada Marín comenzó a desnudarse sin pudor alguno. Una vez desnuda, abrió sus brazos invitando al caballero dorado a ir con ella.

― ¿Estas segura? Podemos esperar otro día. No tengo prisa.

― Yo sí, puede que no haya otra oportunidad… es mi primera vez, sé gentil.

― También la mía Marín. No sé exactamente qué hacer.

― Dejemos que nuestra sinergia nos guie.

Aioria la besó con hambre mientras acariciaba sus senos y rosaba su entre pierna. Marín comenzó a desvestirlo mientras se estremecía con cada toque.

― Dicen que los griegos eran expertos amantes― musitó mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños que estaban a la altura de sus senos.

― Y las mujeres en el Japón, tenían una guía para complacer a los hombres― respondió con una sonrisa triunfante antes de lamer uno de sus pezones rosados― me gusta el color de tu piel.

Y tal como lo dijo Marín, después de ese día no hubo más oportunidades para estar juntos. Llegó su alumno, una responsabilidad que no le permitiría escaparse. Aunque Aioria siempre se las ingeniaba para meterse entre sus sabanas.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, siguiente entrega Shaka de Virgo y sus secretos hindúes**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Escribir sobre Shaka en una situación sepsual, me ha costo un poco porque lo hice sin salirme del personaje. Cuando conservamos el IC es bien complejo pero es un arte. Me ha gustado en especial este.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Sí, hentai ligero, sutil, erotismo._

 _ **Parejas:**_ _Shaka x OC (Sacerdotisa de una deidad sexual hindú)_

 _ **El planeta regente de virgo es Mercurio y este planeta ya lo use para el titulo de los gemelitos, así que elegí Violeta porque es el color regente de este signo además de representar la transmutación en el reiki y la onda de la energía.**_

 **-o-**

 **Violeta**

Virgo es un signo que canaliza su energía hacia lo racional, lógico y analítico. Los nacidos bajo este signo tenderán a analizar y clasificar todas las situaciones posibles de forma controlada y a alejarse de toda fantasía irreal.

Y vaya que ha sido siempre así en la vida de Shaka. Todo el tiempo analizando situaciones, controlando emociones, tomando distancia, creando una realidad basada en su filosofía budista. Para muchos Shaka es un sabio aburrido. No se mezcla en eventos mundanos, no se enreda en actividades que no van a darle un aprendizaje. Muchas veces inflexible ante los eventos ajenos, considerando que así debe ser.

Desde niño tenía cero amigos cuando vivía en la India. Si acaso le hablaban algunos aprendices de monjes que lo miraban con recelo. "Sí, sí, el más cercano a Buda" se sabían ese cuento desde que Shaka demostró sus habilidades en la meditación, la energía y la canalización del Maestro Sidartha Gautama. Cuando llegó al Santuario tuvo que adaptarse al ritmo y a las reglas. Es decir, convivir.

Shion le pidió que fuera más empático con sus compañeros, después de todo tendría que soportarlos muchos años, esperaba. Así que a regañadientes, sólo consiguió tolerar a Mu por su bonito temperamento, a veces a Aioria por ser su vecino y Afrodita porque le gustaba su jardín.

A pesar de congeniar con algunos compañeros, nunca confió en ellos en su totalidad. Aprendió a adaptarse y con eso fue suficiente para evitar las conversaciones incomodas con el Patriarca.

Afortunadamente para él, a los diecisiete años regresó a la India, entrenó hasta los dieciocho cerca del Ganes. Compartía aprendizaje con los monjes, los aprendices y las sacerdotisas de diversos templos de Ganesh, Vishnu, Kali, etc. Durante su estancia complemento conocimiento tántrico y sobre los vedas, yoga y vaiseka que eran las ultimas que faltaba por perfeccionar.

Fue entonces que al llegar a las dos últimas semanas de entrenamiento, debía complementar el final del tantra. Fue citado una mañana en el templo de Rati, cosa que se le hizo muy extraño. A ese templo sólo entraban hombres con propósitos carnales. Su maestro veda le indicó que una nueva maestra lo esperaba.

Inseguro puso un pie dentro del templo. Contempló las pinturas de connotación sexual y algunas partes del kamasutra. Tragó en seco. Mientras se acercaba más al altar principal, suponía de qué trataría su última enseñanza. El incienso del templo era diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado oler. Su aceite lo mareó un poco pero también lo tenía alerta al 100%

Se oía una Sitar a lo lejos. Sintió una presencia fuerte y enigmática que le dio escalofrío en la espalda.

― Desnúdate― pidió la voz de una mujer tras él. Justo cuando iba a girarse y enfrentarla, ella habló― no mires aún. Sólo aparta tus ropas.

― Explícame en qué consiste este nuevo aprendizaje.

Shaka estaba nervioso, como jamás lo había estado. Las mujeres no eran problema para él, jamás se sintió atraído por ellas, pese a observarlas algunas veces. Todo ese sentimentalismo y deseo, era para él era inútil, impuro y poco práctico. Las emociones carnales no estaban en su sendero. Como si la sacerdotisa leyera su mente le explicó.

― Para finalizar tu entrenamiento, requieres del conocimiento tántrico, una doctrina que rinde culto a los placeres mundanos para alcanzar la plenitud espiritual. ¿Tú quieres poseer la espiritualidad máxima?

― No hace falta, ya la tengo…

― Y un gran ego también.

Sintió las manos morenas arrebatarle la túnica, quedando desnudo frente al altar de la diosa de la sexualidad y el amor. Finalmente se encontró con su interlocutora. Aun con los ojos cerrados, pudo saber cómo era. Una mujer de piel morena, cabello rojo y ojos de rubí. Estaba desnuda, con un par de collares de colores que colgaban hasta su vientre.

Shaka tembló cuando ella tocó sus hombros; su piel pálida contrastaba con la suya. A veces él tampoco podía creer que fuese indio. Debía ser por la acescencia inglesa que corría en sus venas.

― No tiembles― pidió la joven, en relativa, era por lo menos cinco años mayor que él―El sexo tántrico está enfocado a la energía sexual para alcanzar el éxtasis. No hay superioridad de un sexo sobre otro y no se distingue entre lo bello y lo feo, o el bien y el mal. No voy a lastimarte.

Antes de objetar que no estaba bien, lo pensó, porque finalmente era parte del entrenamiento para llegar a una espiritualidad elevada. También porque sabía que la energía sexual al ser la más poderosa, proporcionaba cierta superioridad sobre otros cuando se utilizaba sabiamente.

Ella lo invitó a cruzar la cortina tras la estatua de la diosa. Ambos se sentaron de frente sobre una alfombra roja. Shaka agradeció tener los ojos cerrados para no verla y sentir vergüenza por el acto pecaminoso.

― La meta del sexo tántrico no es la eyaculación o el orgasmo, sino potenciar los sentidos mediante besos, caricias y miradas para que fluya la energía sexual… así que, ¿estás listo? Vas a tener que abrir tus ojos, Shaka.

Shaka negó con la cabeza. Sintió entonces los labios tibios de la mujer. Tomó sus manos blancas para llevarlas a sus pechos morenos. Shaka se estremeció. No pudo evitar el despertar de su miembro dormido y se dejó llevar. Sintió la mano femenina acariciarlo. Con temblores en sus dedos exploró el palpitar de la carne expuesta entre las piernas de ella.

Paso dos semanas dentro del templo, aprendiendo las cuatro posturas tántricas. No podía creer que no estuviera cansado ni mental o físicamente, sólo extasiado. Oyó las gotas de lluvia caer fuera del jardín. La sacerdotisa que resultó ser una maestra tántrica, lo besaba en el cuello mientras lo masturbaba. Se le fue el tiempo, las horas, incluso ya no pensó que en dos días debía regresar al Santuario.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Sé que fue un poco complejo la viñeta pero pues espero haber aclarado algunos puntos. De cualquier forma es siempre bueno conocer sus impresiones.**_

 _ **La siguiente entrega de tres será el siguiente jueves 19/10/207 :D los que serán Libra, Escorpio y mi bebe Sagitario.**_

 _ **Gracias :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Continuando con la tanda de 3… Siguiente es Libra. Con Doko quise anexarle una onda bisexual no sé, creo que influye mucho que en el siglo XVIII en algunas partes la homosexualidad no era un tabu en algunas partes, además en Europa se practicaba de manera clandestina junto con la prostitución.**_

 _ **Es uno de los signos que más me gusto trabajar.**_

 _ **Gracias por las rews, lecturas fantasmas, follows y demases. Aunque de verdad me gustaría conocer la opinión en general.**_

 _ **Se titula cobre porque es el mental que le corresponde a Libra ya que su planeta regente me parece también es Venus y ese ya lo usamos.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _yaoi ligero y hentai ligero._

 _ **-o-**_

 **Cobre**

Libra es el signo de la armonía y de la justicia. Se distingue por su belleza y por el equilibrio de su personalidad, siempre tendente hacia la búsqueda de la justicia y la verdad.

Ese es el buen Doko, igualito, no hay más, digna representación de Libra. Hermoso y con personalidad. Una personalidad arrolladora. Quizá no tiene el porte europeo de un géminis o el carisma de un capricornio, pero es hermoso porque su belleza es natural, es simple. Lo que le daba un montón de pretendientes durante su juventud en el siglo XVIII. Él por supuesto que no perdía oportunidad en aceptar alguna cita, algún desliz, alguna invitación indecorosa, porque las había.

Desde que conoció el sexo no pudo dejar de practicarlo. En su caso, hombres y mujeres daba igual. Porque creció en otro tiempo, con otra cultura, con la libertad de hacer su vida un papalote sin faltar a su misión.

Muy pocos conocían esta faceta de Doko. Sabía cómo esconder sus aventuras.

Su primera vez fue a los diecinueve. En una misión a la India. El templo de Kali o Parvati, viejo Doko ya no se acuerda. Las sacerdotisas lo recibieron con respeto. Él estaba buscando una especie de demonio que aterrorizaba a las mujeres. Los sacerdotes comentaron que era un Satiro, es por ello que debía venir un caballero de Grecia a atender el asunto.

Después de tres días dio con el causante del alborotó, lo venció y encerró en un baúl para regresarlo de donde no debió salir. Las sacerdotisas y mujeres del pueblo, estaban agradecidas por su heroica hazaña. Sólo una de ellas le ofreció los mismos placeres que Parvati ofrece a su dios, Shiva. Doko sabía poco sobre el sexo en ese tiempo. Esta sacerdotisa se encargó de enseñarle las artes del Kamasutra en dos días. Dos días tuvo para considerar una adicción a un acto tan vulgar y placentero.

Durante dos días, Doko no salió de la habitación de la sacerdotisa de Parvati. Ya no se acuerda de su nombre, así como el de las siguientes amantes. Diferentes rostros, distintos lugares, diferentes sensaciones. Porque cuando viajo a Japón, se encontró con que había otro tipo de placer. Un placer que sólo pocos eran elegidos a experimentar. En Grecia le llamaban sodomía, pero en otros lugares era un acto tan común que estaba bien visto. Normalizar incluso sexo con menores. A eso fue lo único que dijo no.

En Japón conoció a su primer amante masculino, un samurái con la mirada de la luna y la piel nacarada. Le enseño como se complace a un hombre mientras le mostraba los secretos del Shudo. No le desagrado, era una pena que no pudiera encontrar en el Santuario con quien practicar tan encantadoras sensaciones.

Es por eso que algunas veces, Doko escapaba por las noches a prostíbulos lejanos para encontrarse con muchachas y muchachos. Shion sospechaba algo, varias veces lo vio salir del Santuario a toda prisa. La realidad es que por aquel siglo era tan común contratar mujeres y hombres para servicios sexuales que si su amigo lo hacía, era por ser normal.

Doko era tan joven que no le importaba nada más que disfrutar la vida, complacerse a sí mismo y sentir la vida. Porque de alguna forma, sabía que lo perdería todo de un día para otro. En eso radicaba su amor, el amor por esta vida que no lo tendría en darlo a una sola persona. Estaba bien con enredarse con desconocidos. Al final él también era un desconocido para ellos.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Fue breve porque en pocos párrafos se podía describir toda su vida.**_

 _ **Gracias**_

 _ **Siguiente, Escorpio**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Con él si me quebré la cabeza, no quería ponerlo como todo, que es un mujeriego y ya, pero de que es sexy lo es, natural del escorpio.**_

 _ **El nombre es del planeta regente del signo.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **ligero hentai e insinuaciones.**

 **-o-**

 **Plutón**

Escorpio es un signo profundo, misterioso y oscuro. Las personas nacidas bajo el mismo suelen ser intuitivas y recurrir con frecuencia a los reinos de los instintos. Posee gran sentido de la justicia y mucha rectitud, aunque a veces puede juzgar a los demás con demasiada rectitud.

Y vaya que sí, esto lo sabe todo el Santuario, Milo y sus reputaciones de ser bastante exagerado pero intuitivo, nada se le iba. Desde niño podía comprender las emociones de otros, incluso saber si era bienvenido en un sitio o si no le agradaba a algún compañero. Por lo mismo tenía fricciones con Saga y su gemelo, otras peleaba sin sentido con Aioria y para rematar se echaba de enemigo a Death Mask. Aioros siempre aparecía para controlarlo antes de que se terminaran peleando a mitad de la cena, en los pasillos y el salón del patriarca.

Es por eso que era cuidadoso con las personas. Confiaba en Camus y Shaka. El primero porque parecía que nada le importaba y por ende era igual con todos, no había preferencias. Con Shaka porque parecía niña y eso le agradaba, su aspecto femenino. No pasaba lo mismo con Afrodita porque este le agarro enojo por molestar a su amigo cáncer.

Solía entrenar por las noches, le gustaba la frescura del clima y el silencio. Así aprovechaba para mirar las estrellas que tanto le gustaban. Además de oír música cuando hacía alguna actividad física y admirar a las muchachas. Ya fueran las de Rodorio, las amazonas, las sirvientas del Santuario o alguna turista que se cruzaba cerca al Santuario. No importaba la edad. A Milo le gustaba cualquiera, sin embargo, era el gusto de cualquier puberto de su edad. No pensaba en una novia, ni quería ni había tiempo. Prefería pasar el tiempo con Camus y cuidando sus escorpiones. Eso quería él después de cumplir los diecisiete. Tenía ya trazado un plan de vida. Pronto lo asignarían a su cuarta misión en el Este de Europa, donde los gitanos romaníes que han estado presenciado una actividad extraña en sus campamentos.

Mientras estudiaba la ruta que debía seguir en su misión y aprender lo necesario, una de las doncellas del Santuario tocó su puerta. Era una pelirroja con ojos celestes. Pidió disculpas por llegar tarde. La había visto algunas veces en los pasillos y junto a otras doncellas. Entró con un carrito de comida, sirvió la mesa. Generalmente traían el servicio cuando él no estaba y al regresar a casa encontraba sus alimentos. La pelirroja acomodó los platos y sirvió agua en un vaso. Milo continuó con su actividad de revisar la información.

― S-señor Milo― dijo la criada. Milo atendió. La muchacha miraba el suelo mientras levantaba poco a poco su vestido hasta de mostrar que no llevaba bragas.

A Milo se le coloreó la cara. Acto seguido la muchacha desapareció dejando el carrito del servicio en su casa. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Sobre todo, esa imagen no iba a desaparecer por un par de días. No es que no conociera el cuerpo de una mujer, había revistas y una clase de educación sexual que dio Shion a los diez años.

Confundido, habló con Camus sobre el incidente. El acuario como siempre no mostró ningún interés. Se encogió de hombros y dijo que le estaban jugando una broma.

― Milo, todos se dan cuenta como miras a las mujeres… eres un pervertido.

― Es algo normal. Cómo si tú no lo hicieras, a menos que te gusten los hombres― Milo rió con fuerza. Camus no.

― Vas por ahí diciendo que quieres mujer… no lo dices, pero con tus acciones lo demuestras. Volteas sin discreción cuando vez una falda y un par de nalgas.

― Y tetas, no olvides las teas…

― Ash, como sea… ¿Qué esperas? Se te insinuó… ya hazlo, tal vez te concentres mejor en tu misión.

― ¿Eres virgen? ¿Verdad Camus?

― Sí, cual es el problema. Dejar de serlo no me hará mejor.

― Quizá tengas razón. Será mejor que echarlos al suelo… la voy a invitar.

Camus volvió a encogerse de hombros y se despidió, la conversación resultaba incomoda.

No fue difícil hallar a la doncella, criada o lo que fuera. Estaba sentada en una jardinera con otras doncellas. Al acercarse todas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Milo sabia la impresión que causaba en las mujeres, nunca se aprovechó de eso, hasta ese día.

― No me dijiste tú nombre― soltó a la criada, nerviosa y con las mejillas coloradas, respondió― acompáñame.

Ordenó de forma autoritaria y decidida. La muchacha asintió y se despidió de sus compañeras que atónitas miraron a la pareja marcharse. La criada estaba a punto de desmayarse. Lo seguía avergonzada. Salieron del Santuario. Entraron a Rodorio. Milo se paró frente a un motel de paso. Invitó a la criada que en seguida se crispó de la invitación. Dudó un momento en entrar. Finalmente ella fue la que se ofreció. Entró primero y Milo tras ella. Él pagó la habitación y subieron al quinto piso. Rápidamente se quitó la playera negra y los jeans rojos. Ciertamente no tenía mucho tiempo. Le pidió a ella que hiciera lo mismo. Se detuvo y acercó sus manos al rostro de Milo.

― Creo que es su primera vez, ¿cierto?― afirmó. Estaba mucho más calmada.

Milo se le fue encima y abrió el vestido, mostrando la ropa interior y una piel bronceada. Ella lo besó. Le susurró al oído que de todos los caballeros dorados, él era el más sexy y ardiente de todos y que por eso quería acostarse con él. Milo no entendió, sólo quería coger. Así que la beso y acarició con brusquedad y violencia. Más que doncella o criada la trataba como puta y es que… de alguna forma si una mujer se ofrece así, que más puede pensar un hombre.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **A veces enfocarme en el IC es pesado, crean o no.**_

 _ **Gracias**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Antes de continuar, quiero pedir una disculpa por si alguien se ofendió por estas viñetas. Paso uno, si no te gusta no lees, dos respetas y tres piensa que sólo es un juego, es un fic nada de esto existe.**_

 _ **Debía decir esta advertencia porque hay mucha gente que se ofende por un simple texto pero no por las injusticias en el mundo.**_

 _ **Bien, el nombre es por el planeta regente de Sagitarius. (Mi favorito) Es por ello que quise apegarme lo más que pude al IC y el cannon.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _sólo insinuaciones de hentai, erotismo puro…_

 _-o-_

 **Júpiter**

Sagitario es un aventurero, un espíritu libre que se caracteriza por su energía, entusiasmo y fe en el futuro. Signo de gran fortaleza, justicia, constancia y fidelidad. Posee deseos de renovación y de conquista que le hacen vivir intensamente todas las situaciones.

"Vivir intensamente" esa fue siempre la premisa de Aioros, vivir. Aioros amaba la vida como a la naturaleza y a su familia. Amaba todo lo que diera felicidad, incluso si se trataba de un tabú. Para él vivir significaba ser libre. Por eso mismo vivía el día como si fuera el último así no se arrepentiría de nada. Por ello no escatimaba en comida, gustos, paseos, dulces, placeres.

A pesar de su corta edad, a los diez años, Aioros sabía disfrutar pequeñas cosas, el canto de las aves, un rico chocolate y el aroma de la comida recién hecha. Todos en el Santuario lo querían como se quiere un perrito que juega con los niños, como se admira a un súper héroe.

Claro que había sus excepciones, con los gemelos no era así, sobre todo con Saga que no le agradaba. A pesar de los inútiles intentos de Aioros por ser su amigo, siempre terminaba siendo humillado, rechazado e insultado. Nunca entendió porque tal envidia.

A los trece años decidió ya no hacer más esfuerzos por agradarle a alguien como él. Se dedicó a su hermano y a sus placeres pequeñitos. Cosas sencillas, chuparse los dedos después de comer frituras, lamer despacito el helado y oler el pan recién hecho en sus manos. Placeres bonitos para un niño de su edad. No estaba interesado en niñas, si bien convivía con algunas amazonas y aprendices, las veía como otro ser humano. Hasta que durante una práctica con una aprendiz, sin querer rompió parte de su armadura de entrenamiento y quedaron expuestos sus pequeños pechos al aire. Aioros se tapó los ojos mientras ella gritaba, lo llamó idiota, imbécil y un sinfín de improperios.

Avergonzado, al día siguiente le llevó un presente, una cajita de chocolates. Ella aceptó. Desde ese día ya no volvió a mirarla a ella ni a otras mujeres con los mismos ojos. Los pequeños pechos estaban en su cabeza y no sabía cómo destruir esa imagen. Por si fuera poco, conseguía en él una breve erección que tampoco entendía. Inexperto comenzó a tocarse, encontrando en esa acción otro pequeño placer.

Así que cuando estaba por la calle, descuidado e inocente, miraba los pechos de las chicas y se imaginaba como serian. Luego llegaba la noche y empezaba su ritual placentero. No entendía y no quería que le explicaran lo que pasaba en su cuerpo y mente. Era normal, se quiso convencer. Tal vez un día, también haría cosas de adultos. Un día también podría hacer lo que en las revistas porno de algunos caballeros de plata y soldados mayores hacían. Que gracias a ellas resolvió todas sus dudas.

Como por lastima y broma, la aprendiz de amazona al darse cuenta que sus pechos siempre eran distractor del sagitario y cada vez era más torpe en algunos entrenamientos, le dejo tocarlos. Atrás de unas rocas, una pequeña cueva que usaban los niños para esconderse. Ella desabotonó su armadura, quito la playera y desabotonó el sostén. Aioros no pudo decirle que se detuviera. Él en verdad quería verlos de nuevo y tocarlos. Al contacto de sus manos gruesas y maltratadas por los entrenamientos, sintió la suavidad de la piel de su compañera y el bonito color durazno de sus pezones. Mientras los tocaba la miraba, ella lo besó. No paso absolutamente nada más que tocarse por todas partes del cuerpo. Reconociendo sus diferencias, saboreando su piel y el aroma caracterismo de sus sexos. Sus pantalones se sentían duros y ella le ayudo a aflojar la tensión al acariciarlo en esa parte que sólo él le dedicaba.

― ¿Te has masturbado?― preguntó ella sintiendo su miembro duro y la humedad de ella misma.

― Sí…― musitó sin dejar de darle besos en la mejilla.

― ¿Piensas en mi cuando te tocas?

― Ajá

― Yo no me he tocado, no sé cómo hacerlo. Pero siempre pienso en ti.

Después de quince minutos. Aioros le dio las gracias, ella le prometió que cuando fueran más mayores harían el amor. Aioros rió por ese hecho, su risa era tan musical y cautivadora que como iba a decirle que no. Además la aprendiz estaba loca por él y antes de cubrir completamente su rostro quería que él fuese el primero y el único. Decidió que él era el indicado.

Lamentablemente nunca llegó ese momento, no sucedería. Su cuerpo quedaría puro e inmaculado como un santo. Un santo virgen, un alma pura enterrada bajo la tierra. Con un moño blanco en la entrada de su casa. Y esa amazona jamás volvería a enamorarse de nadie.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Pues … que triste la vida del Sagitario con lo que les gusta el sexo… bueno vaya…**_

 _ **Para la siguiente tercia bueno cuarteto, será capricornio, acuario, piscis y la parte de Shion. Con esto finalizo las Sinastrias.  
Gracias y saludos =) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**En esta viñeta no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad es que descubrí que me gusta escribir sobre Shura. Creo que tiene el mismo tipo de gustos que Libra. No sé, creo que su personalidad es tan misteriosa y enigmática como su vida.**

 **Se llama Saturno porque es el planeta regente de Capricornio.**

 **Parejas: Shura x (OoC) pero ya saben que mis OoC ni se sienten.**

 **Advertencias: Ligero Hentai y yaoi.**

 **-o-**

 **Saturno**

Capricornio es movido por la ambición y el éxito vinculado a ella. Se define con empeño orientado hacia una meta precisa y por su fría capacidad de razonamiento. Es un gran devoto del deber, dispuesto a cumplir con sus responsabilidades y con gran capacidad para proporcionar orden, estabilidad y seguridad material.

Seguridad y estabilidad es lo que le sobra a Shura. Tan seguro de sí mismo que es tan independiente que nunca necesita de nadie, pero algunos sí de él. Desde niño mostró cierta independencia desde que llegó de España. Hizo click con Death Mask y Afrodita por tener la misma edad. También porque hablaban de las mismas cosas, gustaban de lo mismo y pues tenía que convivir. Su semblante serio le resto amistades pero le trajo las correctas. A Death le gustaba su cara sin chiste como decía y Afrodita apreciaba que fuera buen oyente. Y debía serlo si quería aprender bien el griego.

Junto a ellos vivió su infancia y su juventud. En medio de travesuras y castigos. Todo por seguir el juego de Death Mask que no sabía estarse quieto.

A Shura le gustaba el silencio y los combates con armas. Siempre estaba leyendo historias sobre batallas épicas y literatura fantástica. Siempre fue distinto a los demás. A Shion le gustaba su él misterio que envolvía su vida.

Conforme paso el tiempo, comenzó a descubrir el mundo de manera solitaria. A los dosce años se iba a Rodorio a los mercados ambulantes donde vendían antigüedades y revistas extranjeras. Ahí conoció el porno y le causo tanto asco que prefirió no entrar en detalles.

Después de asesinar a Aioros, se ganó la simpatía de muchos en el Santuario por su "lealtad" sobre todo del Patriarca. Por ello fue enviado a varias misiones y cada vez que volvía traía un suvenir de la ciudad conocida. Sus viajes influyeron en su carácter. Cada día lucia más interesante, serio y estoico. Cosa que llamaba la atención a las mujeres del Santuario. Y es que Shura sin necesidad de abrir la boca o pasearse, robaba las miradas de hombres y mujeres. No tenía la belleza de Afrodita, la sensualidad de Milo o el carisma de Saga, las mataba callando.

A los dieciocho años, se escapaba a los bares que Mask y Afrodita conocieron a las afueras de Rodorio. Sí, bares de mala muerte, llenos de bandidos y prostitutas. Aunque a veces le gustaba beber solo, encontraba gusto por ese acto íntimo. Entre el alcohol y él. Así conoció a una mesera y a un cantinero con quienes, comenzó a practicar el sexo. Y no es que él lo buscara, se dio.

Una vez fuera del bar, la mesera salió al mismo tiempo que él. Prendió un cigarro e invitó a Shura que negó. Platicaron durante la espera de un taxi que la llevará a casa. Cuando él dijo que su casa quedaba bastante lejos, lo invitó a la suya. Lo demás sucedió por culpa del alcohol y la droga que se fumó la chica. Esa sería la excusa de Shura. No estaba arrepentido pero tampoco orgulloso. Quizá si no influyera el alcohol, pudo hacer dicho no. Aunque la verdad no quería decir eso. Ella se abalanzó después de tres cervezas y cayeron al sillón. La muchacha era tres años mayor que Shura y evidentemente con más experiencia.

A veces no se acuerda de su primera vez con una mujer, pero si recuerda la primera vez con un hombre. Él lo hizo dudar de su heterosexualidad, para al final aceptarse bisexual porque las mujeres se la siguen poniendo dura.

Ese hombre seis años mayor que él, se encantó con su misterio. Iba regularmente a su bar, uno distinto al de la mesera. El barman sabía perfecto a qué hora llegaba, a qué hora se iba y lo que siempre pedía. Vodka tonic y coñac. Su acento español le causaba curiosidad hasta que una noche le hizo la plática. Fue tan entretenida su conversación que se Shura se quedó hasta cerrar. Esperaba no se dieran cuenta que no estaba en su casa. El barman lo invitó a su departamento. Ventajas de extranjero.

El tipo se le fue encima. Shura no tenía que hacer nada, todo caía a sus manos. Comparó las sensaciones de la muchacha con él y todo era tan variado que deseo tenerlos en la misma cama. De él si se acordó a detalle. Porque él dominaba, él mandaba y esa sumisión lo excitó. Nunca había permitido a nadie sodomizarlo de esa forma. Sus caricias, besos, esa forma lasciva de abrir sus piernas y mostrar su orificio. Lo invitaba a desgarrarlo. Shura se convirtió en la misma puta mesera que se cogió semanas atrás. Y estaba bien, era otro tipo de placer, dolor, era algo que los griegos acostumbraban a hacer en la antigüedad. Ahora él era presa de ese placer.

Nunca se contuvo con los demás amantes que siguieron, no fueron muchos, sólo los suficientes para controlar sus perversiones. Ya estaba dentro de ese vicio y tampoco pensaba salir.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Espero que captara la personalidad de Capricornio es la primera vez que escribo sobre él y otros, pero en especial, me gusta.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**No soy muy fan de Camus la verdad, así que me costó mucho trabajo, además porque no es un personaje que se preste a este tipo de cosas siguiendo el IC del personaje. Así que me parece que me explaye un poco. Disculpas, creo que el Cubo/hilera tampoco me quiere.**_

 _ **Urano, planeta regente de Acuario.**_

 _ **Parejas:**_ _Camus x (OcO quise meter algo real)_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Me parce que ninguna. Es hasta cierto punto romántico_ _ **.**_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Urano**

Acuario es el signo de la vida intelectual, libre e intuitivo. Le atraen las cuestiones de interés común, idealista e ingenioso, en algunos casos filántropo, filósofo y revolucionario. Como aspectos en contra cabría citar su incapacidad para comprender sus emociones, y su poco compromiso con aquellos que no comparten su visión.

Las emociones son el problema de Camus y no quiere decir que no las tenga, sino que es complicado expresarlas, demostrarlas y decirlas. Le gustan mil cosas, quiere a muchas personas pero nada más no se le da accionar ese botón efusivo.

Desde niño era retraído y muchas veces aislado en su mundo de fantasía. Entre libros y juegos de mesa. A Shion le gustaba darle juegos interactivos para estimular su conocimiento. Era brillante en las matemáticas y aprendía con facilidad historia y biología. Las estrellas le gustaban y tenía un telescopio personal en su habitación. Se emocionaba al encontrar las que señalaban los libros pero nadie vio esa alegre sonrisa ni los brincos que daba al ver las estrellas de su constelación. Camus siempre fue así, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Milo era su único amigo. Aunque Saga se empeñaba en que confiara en él, le gustaba su carácter frío y calculador. Siempre le decía que era parte de su equipo al igual que Shura. Camus no se sentía parte de nada. Le gustaba estar solo porque así creció en Francia en medio de la servidumbre que lo ignoraba después de morir sus padres.

Conforme crecían, apreciaba las atenciones que Shion tenía con ellos al pasearlos por Rodorio y comprar dulces. Eso lo hacía porque sabía que dejarían de ser niños muy pronto.

Camus lo supo cuando lo enviaron a entrenar a Siberia dos veces. Una para perfeccionar sus técnicas y la otra como maestro de unos mocosos que al principio lo estresaban. Su primera visita a Siberia fue perfecta. ¿Quería soledad?, ahí la tenía.

La casa donde se hospedo, era parte de una de las familias más ricas de esa villa siberiana. El dueño, tenía dos hijas, una de su edad y la otra en vísperas de matrimonio. Todos los días la menor llevaba la comida y ropa limpia. Encendía la calefacción y lo acompañaba a cenar, más por orden de su padre. No quería que el invitado se sintiera solo. Camus hablaba casi nada con ella, sus entrenamientos eran agotadores y cansados.

Ella pasaba los catorce como él. Siempre lo miraba con curiosidad, pero nunca hablaba. Así paso todo su entrenamiento hasta que hubo regresar al Santuario. Camus no pensó regresar a ese sitio. Pasados los años, la volvió a encontrar, más madura y mucho más guapa. Esta vez no llegó solo, traía a Hyoga e Issac que esperaba no fueran una molestia para la familia. Ella comenzó a ser más conversadora, usando de pretexto a los niños. Camus decía con seriedad que se convirtió en maestro, pese a su juventud.

Los niños se comportaban, aunque a veces tenía que lidiar con sus travesuras. Isaac sobre todo, notó la forma de mirarse entre Camus y la siberiana. Así que lo incordió con aquello todo un día. "Son novios, son novios, Maestro Camus tiene novia" canturreaba por toda la casa. Camus lo perseguía para darle un coscorrón.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que le gustaba. Su cabello platinado y los ojos verdes, no los podía sacar de su cabeza. Ella siempre llegaba emocionada por las mañanas con pan recién hecho y chocolate.

Hasta que una tarde, habría de ser por el exceso de entrenamiento que Camus enfermó. Los niños estaban preocupados por su maestro. Hyoga lloraba, no quería que le pasara nada. Isaac era un poco más fuerte y aguantaba. La siberiana lo atendía, daba medicamentos y preparaba comida adecuada para una gripe o fiebre. Acariciaba sus manos, los cabellos y le susurraba cosas tiernas al oído. Camus sonrió. Jamás nadie había visto esa sonrisa. Le dio las gracias. Ella sutilmente le dio un beso en los labios.

Camus medio se acordaba, pensó que todo era un sueño. Después de mejorar, continuó con el entrenamiento. La siberiana estaba más al pendiente. Como si haberlo cuidado y el acto de un beso, los uniera más. Cosa que así fue, porque Camus se encontró hablando sobre su vida, sus gustos, miedos y cualidades.

Una noche de navidad, la siberiana invitó a todos a pasar las fechas en casa de su padre. Una enorme casa a la entrada del pueblo. Los niños estaban felices con la festividad, las luces, los regalos y la comida. Camus indiferente dio las gracias. Lo hizo más por los niños y el compromiso con el padre de la muchacha.

Por la madrugada, la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido. Ya era la una. Camus no pudo volver a casa con sus alumnos. El dueño ofreció una habitación para los tres. Los niños estaban dormidos en la cama, mientras Camus los arropaba. Antes de acostarse a su lado, tocaron la puerta.

La siberiana estaba roja como un tomate. Tomó la mano de Camus y lo invitó a su recamara en quince minutos.

― ¿Estás loca? Tu padre puede saberlo y me meteré en problemas

― Claro que no, él esta tan ebrio que dormirá hasta las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

― Oye, sé perfectamente lo que va a suceder si voy a tu cuarto― respondió preocupado.

― ¿Tienes miedo? A caso no te gusto. Camus, yo te quiero.

Camus no reaccionó. Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de balance. Ella le rogó fuera a su recamara. Entre el deber y el hacer, pudo más su curiosidad y el instinto. Y así fue. Justo cuando cruzó la puerta, ella se quitó el abrigo. Tenía un bonito conjunto interior color rosa. Lo besó mientras lo abrazaba. La cama estaba desecha, había un par de velas y la calefacción estimulo el ambiente. Se dejaron caer en la cama.

― Dame un beso― pidió ella mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Camus.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Gracias  
Aunque para las fans de Camus esto fue un borde… lo siento, de verdad que conozco poco o casi nada del personaje, pero lo intente.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Soy de las pocas que no le agrada que siempre quieran poner a Afrodita como afeminado o gay cuando no está dentro del universo yaoi. Para mí en el canon es macho… por eso siempre que escribo de él quiero dejar esto en claro. El que sea hermoso y precioso como una diva, no significa que sea ultra mega gay. Sin embargo… en este fic se encuentra con una chica muy masculina.**

 **Neptuno, ya saben planeta regente de Piscis**

 **Personajes:** _Afrodita x (OoC)_

 **Advertencias:** _Como que una mujer seme… (¿)_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Neptuno**

Espiritual, perteneciente al reino de los místicos, soñadores y visionarios. A Piscis le mueve la emoción, el amor, el desinterés y los idealismos, aunque también es un signo de contradicciones, indecisiones, confusión, sentimentalismo y escapismo.

Pues no le sucede mucho a Afrodita, contradictorio podría ser, pero es más bien soñador e idealista. Sin contar la vanidad. Aunque a veces le molestaba esa parte de su existencia. Ser llamado el más hermoso de todos los caballeros, le fastidiaba.

Y es que desde niño, siempre fue bonito, delicado y muy testarudo. A pesar de su apariencia frágil y ser confundido con una niña constantemente, Afrodita se hizo de carácter fuerte y retaba a cualquiera. Jamás tuvo miedo y se batía en peleas con Mask y Shura. Al principio ellos lo defendían pero eso también le molestaba. ¿Cómo iban a seguir defendiendo a un caballero de Athena? Así que se hizo más fuerte, tanto que hasta sus compañeros a veces le temían.

Siempre fue reservado en sus emociones, a demás de que luego se encontraba soñando despierto quien sabe que cosas.

Para su mala suerte, las niñas nunca se fijaban en él, si no los niños que lo confundían con niña y las niñas lo odiaban. Por eso no estaba interesado en tener amistades con niñas, porque eran groseras y lo criticaban. Que culpa tenía él de haber nacido así.

Cuando salía a pasear con sus amigos, intentaba no tomar en cuenta las miradas de admiración y sorpresa. No le gustaba salir solo, por eso Mask lo acompañaba con regularidad para hacer sus compras. Incluso de mayores, a los dieciocho años, aún seguían caminando juntos por los mercados de Rodorio y las cercanías. Agradecido le invitaba una cerveza mientras él tomaba té en un bar. Le gustaba hablar con su amigo, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y no lo desesperaba como a veces Shura con su cara cuadrada.

Todos conocían su temperamento fuerte y la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba. Igual a las rosas protegidas por espinas. Es por eso que, los meseros del restaurante se asustaron cuando una extranjera, una inglesa en específico se acercó.

Dijo su nombre y ser fotógrafa profesional. Por aquel entonces estaba de vacaciones tomando las mejores postales de Grecia. Se maravilló por su belleza y elegancia. Death la miraba incómodo. Además lucia como tomboy, de cabello cortó, lentes y tatuajes, sus jeans rotos y una playera pegada sin mangas. Rogó a Afrodita fuera su modelo. No publicaría sus fotos, serían parte de su colección personal. Le dijo que le pagaría lo que quisiera, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de retratar tan bello hombre.

Afrodita incrédulo la miró de arriba abajo, sus cabellos negros la hacían ver masculina y sus ojos verdes le daban un toque de vulgar y rudo. Lo pensó. Ella insistía tanto, hablaba de que podría ser una bonita experiencia y balblablah. Death rió ante la cara de duda de su amigo.

― Podrás conservar eternamente tu belleza― dijo la mujer.

Afrodita seguía meditando. Su belleza era lo que menos le importaba y mucho menos el dinero. Aceptó por aburrimiento. Ella dijo hospedarse en un hotel cercano, pero rentaría un espacio para hacer un estudio improvisado. Estaba emocionada y loca. Death consternado pregunto si estaba seguro de su decisión. Dita asintió encogiendo los hombros.

Concertaron la cita dentro de dos días. Nunca había hecho estas cosas, se sentía ridículo. Deseaba que no se enterara el Patriarca o le jalaría las orejas.

Una vez en el pequeño espacio que acondicionó. Daba instrucciones sobre ser natural mientras sentía el lente de la cámara y su flash sobre él. La fotógrafa hablaba muy extasiada sobre el aspecto de Afrodita "Wow, eres tan hermoso. Criatura bella. Eres una escultura. Por dios mira tus ojos. Quisiera poseerte" Al oír eso, Dita se paralizó. La fotógrafa sonrió y dijo que era una broma, no debía asustarse. Los halagos lo incomodaban ahora viniendo de una mujer, era más vergonzoso.

Finalmente después de dos horas. Terminaron la sesión. Afrodita cansado aceptó la botella de agua que se ofrecía. La fotógrafa lo invitó a comer. Afrodita negó, dijo querer regresar al Santuario.

― Es una pena, flor, quiero agasajarte. Lo mereces, estuviste fabuloso.

Que le llamará flor lo irritó. Esta creía que trataba con una mujer y no con un hombre.

― Te seré sincera, Afrodita. Soy lesbiana.

Piscis parpadeó sin entender la confesión.

― Verte, me causo un encantó. Como si todas mis preferencias se volvieran contra mí. No te ofendas, tienes el rostro más hermoso que he visto y además eres hombre. Eres un regalo. Déjame complacerte.

― No necesito nada. Gracias. Aunque te aceptó la comida.

Más cómodo con aquella confesión, supuso que terminaría siendo amiga de otro vato. Sin embargo, no salieron del estudio. Ella pidió pizzas para comer con vino. Se sintió un poco más cómodo cuando le narraba parte de su vida. Esta mujer comenzó a romper la distancia que había entre ellos. A Dita no le incomodó, sin embargo, al sentirla tan cerca y tocar sus piernas brinco.

― Basta de juegos. Dame un beso― pidió.

Afrodita negó. Iba a marcharse cuando ella lo abrazó por la cintura.

― Déjame… ― susurro Afrodita pero la fotógrafa no hizo caso.

Lo besó con ímpetu y mucho deseo como si no hubiera hecho el amor en años. Afrodita aceptó el beso con confusión. La forma de tocarlo lo estaba complaciendo. No pensó que fuera tan hábil. No sabía cómo sucedería, estaba interesado porque ella le susurraba que le daría mucho placer. Desabotonó su camisa, dejando expuesto su pecho pálido. Ella beso sus tetillas, lo estaba amando como si fuera una mujer. Cosa que no le incomodó, quizá ese sería su castigo por no saber decir no o su bendición, la bendición de la Diosa Afrodita.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Gracias**_

… _**No tengo mucho que decir al respecto. Mi idea era una polaridad en este sentido, Afrodita era tratado como mujer por una mujer que se sentía hombre ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Siempre quise escribir algo de Shion, creo que es un personaje muy bonito y con Yuzuriha… que la misma se le ofreció y entonces todo enloqueció. Por eso quise hacer este breve fic dedicado a los pocos fans que tiene la pareja, además se ven hermoso juntos. A preservar la especie…**_

 _ **Hierro, es el metal de Aries y como ya use el planeta, me quedaba como un elemento.**_

 _ **Parejas:**_ _Shion x Yuzuriha_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Ligero hentai_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Hierro**_

Las personas nacidas bajo el signo de Aries son dinámicas y tienen una gran fuerza vital. Suelen ser dominantes, tienen tendencia a dirigir a los demás, son sinceros, optimistas y adoran la acción.

Shion era eso y hasta un poco más. Al contrario de su alumno, él si se identificaba con su agresivo signo. Poder de liderazgo, hacerse valer y el respeto eran cualidades muy marcadas en él. Tan marcadas que causaban admiración.

Cuando ingresó al Santuario pudiera pensarse que no tenía ni fuerza para hacer las cosas porque era muy noble. Con el paso de los días demostró lo contrario. Dinámico y proactivo.

Además solía tener buenas relaciones con los demás pese a su explosivo carácter. Doko lo conocía bien, mejor no hacerlo enfurecer que se le olvidaba donde estaba.

A diferencia de muchos caballeros, él tuvo una infancia mucho más familiar, no se separó tan joven de su pueblo y logró tener más amigos. Amigos de los cuales algunos no volvió a ver, como a Yuzuriha. Con la que no sólo creo lazos de amistad, si no de afecto y la recordaba como la que un día fue su mujer, la única.

Porque Shion no estaba interesado en mujeres, ni las de su pueblo ni las otras. Él estaba enfocado en su entrenamiento, en su misión y en que un día sería Patriarca porque así se lo decía su carta astral.

Hubiera deseado volver a encontrarla, pero ella desapareció. A veces ha tenido sueños con ella, donde vaga por pueblos lejanos en compañía de una niña, una niña idéntica a él con el color de cabello de ella. Esos sueños lo atormentan. ¿Pudiera ser que aquella vez ella…? Serás idiota, se decía.

Y es que cuando aceptó la propuesta de Yuzuriha hace tantos años, no pensó en las consecuencias. Era joven y a ella lo amaba. Aquel sentimiento se lo guardó y hasta lo rechazó muchas veces para poder enfrentar sus papel. Por eso los sueños lo condenaban.

Yuzuriha se ofreció una noche. Entró a su habitación cuando fue a Jamir por unas herramientas. Se quitó las vendas despacio como un espectáculo con la luz de la luna alumbrando su silueta. Sus pechos quedaron al aire y Shion sólo pudo observar como idiota, porque no tenía idea de que hacer. Al verla desnuda fue una visión. Aunque su cuerpo reaccionó ante ella, su cabeza estaba en quién sabe dónde.

Sólo se dejó guiar, toda la noche. Hizo el amor con ella tantas veces que no recuerda, hasta el amanecer, entre breves descansos para recomponerse y beber agua. Yuzuriha dejo de ser virgen en sus brazos y él intentaba no llamar aquello un pacto carnal. Lo cierto es que era su mujer, ella lo susurraba a su oído cada vez que la embestía. "Soy tu mujer, Shion, soy tu mujer" Parecía muy complacida de ese hecho.

Aun después de tantos años, no olvida su voz, los gemidos. La forma de pedir que la tomara, que la llenara de su semilla.

― Hazme un hijo… sólo así tendré algo permanente de ti.

La mente de Shion estaba bloqueada o trastornada, quizá estaba tratando de no reaccionar por miedo a salir huyendo. Su cuerpo tomó el control y se encontró siendo tan bestia como lo era en la batalla. Cada vez que Yuzuriha decía algo ardiente, lo hacía más duro, cosa que a ella le gustaba. Gritaba bajito y gemía como una gata. Entre sus ruiditos, le profesaba amor. Él sólo podía besarla sin dejar de salir de su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, quiso abrazarla y atraerla a su cuerpo, pero ella desapareció. Ni siquiera dejo una nota, no había nada, se marchó y jamás la volvió a ver.

A veces cree que sigue con vida, otras piensa que tiene descendencia. Incluso al ver a Mu se preguntó si no sería su tataranieto o incluso Kiki podría ser un pariente. Nadie le dio información sobre Yuzuriha, fue como si la tierra se la tragase. Ni con su poder de sumo pontífice pudo hacer que ella se quedara, ni con el poder del Patriarca la encontró.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Gracias…**_

 _ **Esta fue la última entrega de las SInastrias. Sé que muchos no dejaron comentarios, pero le dieron FAV y siguieron la historia. Los invito a dejarme alguna opinión es importante, no sólo para saber en qué mejorar sino también para seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a cada uno que leyó la historia y la ha seguido. Espero quedaran satisfechos como yo al escribirla.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto.**_


End file.
